


Owltober 5th: Best Trio

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just really like the headcanon where the twins really care about Amity, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Amity asks the Twins for a favor.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owltober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Owltober 5th: Best Trio

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the Blight siblings, and I really hope the twins get more development in season 2 cause I just know they're good siblings underneath all the teasing.

The twins were in their room, goofing off on their scrolls, when a knock sounds on their door. A tentative knock, one that could only have come from one person in this household. And sure enough, as Emira opened the door, there stood Amity. Emira smiled fondly at her, moving aside to let her in. “Hey there Mittens. What can your favorite siblings do for you today?”   
  
Amity grimaced slightly at the nickname but the grimace was quickly replaced by the same nervous energy from before. “I. Um. I was hoping. That maybe you guys could help me. With an idea. To…” She mumbled the next part of her sentence so quietly that neither of the twins could hear it.

“Sorry Mittens you’re gonna have to speak louder than that.” Edric said, a small smirk on his face.

“IwantyoutohelpmeaskLuzout.” Amity rushed out in a single breath, a blush covering her face. “You two are just so confident and brash and smooth and it seems like you never lack for ideas on how to impress people and I hoped you might be able to help me come up with a way to ask Luz out without me going into complete shutdown mode.”

The twins looked at each other, putting on mock thoughtful faces for a minute. Emira spoke first. “You could always do a dramatic declaration of love in front of the whole school.” Amity’s face morphed into a look of shock at the idea.

Edric continued, “Or you could have an over the top dramatic dinner confession, with music and mood lighting. At a very public restaurant preferably.”

“Or you could go over to the Owl House right now and sweep her into your arms and kiss her right in front of everyone there.”

“Or you could take her to a Grugby match and pay off the stadium owner to put you two on kiss cam.”

Amity was practically boiling at this point. She faux whispered “I knew you two wouldn’t be any help.” as she turned to leave.

Emira quickly grabbed her shoulder, “Amity wait.” Amity paused at the sound of her real name. “Those are ideas we would use, being the dramatics we are, but we know they’d never work for you.”

Edric walked over, putting a hand on Amity’s other shoulder. “But we will help you with whatever ideas you might already have. We’re your siblings, and we might tease you but we do care about your happiness.” Amity turned around, thanks in her eyes.

Emira put a small smirk on, “And we know Luz makes you VERY happy.” Amity threw up her hands in an exasperated fashion, but there was a small smile on her face.

“Alright Mittens.” Edric went back into teasing brother mode just as quickly. “Give us your big romantic ideas and we’ll figure out how to make sure you don’t screw it up with your gay panic!”

And they did. The siblings sat there for hours, discussing possible ideas, logistics, necessary preparations, how to hide this from their parents, what would happen when their parents did find out. They put together a plan and Amity, in a rare moment, was so happy to have these two dorks as her siblings. The moment was immediately ruined when the twins started doing a dramatic portrayal of Amity confessing her love, but for once she actually laughed at their antics, feeling safe in this house for the first time in a long, long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
